Welcome to the crazy house
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: No yaoi or pairings. The Akatsuki have been captured and sent to an asylum no thanks to a betrayal from a snake.And Pein's roommate is someone who is an enigma to him. While planning an escape, they will first have to figure out what the asylum really is.


Document Opened: 08/28/2009, 04:09pm.

Authors Note:  
This mainly a Pein and Deidara friend fic. Don't ask, just don't.-random face goes here-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Here's your room." Both males stopped outside of a plain white door with a tiny square window as the one in the orderly uniform picked out a key for said room.

"And watchout for your room-mate. He's an odd one." The orderly unlocked the door to let the ginger haired teen into the room.

////////////

"Alright, I don't wanna have to come back here because you two get into it. So no funny business. Especially you Katsuiwa." The teen watched as the orderly glared at the other boy sitting by the window.

The younger looking blond half-heartedly looked over at the man. "Tch, jerk off, un." He said before returning his gaze to the small barred window.

"Don't forget the day after tomorrow is Wedenesday so we'll see who's laughing then." The orderly sneered. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The man gestured the ginger haired teen into the room as he stepped out and locked the door.

After hearing the footsteps fade, the spiky headed teen looked a little curiously at the blond who hadn't even bothered to glance at him. "What's 'Wednesday'?" He asked to see if there was anything he should be wary of. Aside everything and everyone there.

Without so much as look or a glance he replied. "You're not me so you don't need to know, un."

The teen only raised an eyebrow for a second before moving on to take in his new surroundings.

The walls were blandly white and padded as expected. There was a bed on the left and right side of the room. The one to his right apparently belonged to the blond since it was unmade. Slowly he walked over to the bed on the left side of the room and sat down to think. He wasn't worried about the blond who appeared to have no interest in him. He needed to think. They needed to get out of that place. And get revenge.

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

His first night there was a silent one as his room-mate didn't say more to him then when he asked about Wednesday. He was fairly certain the shorter male was younger then him. But that was all he could really guess aside the fact he had been here awhile.

One idea that kept coming to him was seeing if the blond could tell him anything. The more they knew then the faster they could escape. He looked over at the blond who was yet again staring out of the window...Vaguely, he remembered the man calling him 'Katsuiwa'.

"Katsuiwa was it?" Again, the other male wouldn't look at him. "I have nothing to say to informants, un." He wasn't stupid and even if the spiky headed male was not one, he wasn't about to drop his guard. He would test the male first. The last three always used his first name without him ever mentioning it. Along with a few other tidbits that could only be gotten from his file.

"What are you talking about?" Either the blond was paranoid or this place was darker then it seemed.

Without answering he asked a simple question so he could see the strangers reaction. "Take three guesses as to why, un?" He kept a blank gaze. The teen kept his back against the wall and the other male had not seen his bound together hands.

"I have no interest in mind games. We are not exactly here by free will. If you do not want to tell me anything then say so." He narrowed his grey eyes at the blue eyed teen who was now thoughtful, seemingly over his answer.

A few moments of heavy silence passed before the blond shrugged and spoke. "I guess you're not an informant after all, un." They alway tried to answer his questions. They never succeeded and he knew they never would. "I don't trust you but I know a few things. However the room is more likely then not bugged, un."

"Why would it be bugged?" He watched as the other male replied without so much as a blink. "You have your secrets and I have mine, un." Something about that made him a little uneasy.

From what he knew the others had been paired sharing rooms, except for Konan who had a single room since she was a girl. Having talked to them at dinner last night, everything they confirmed made it seem like a normal asylum. However, this teen seemed to know something underneath the picture.

"What's your name?"

"You first, un."

"Pein." At least that was the name he used now.

"Deidara, un." He didn't bother to say more after that. If he talked _too_ much then he could slip and that wouldn't be good for him in the least. He had his own revenge to get and soon enough he would be able to escape and get it.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
It was going to be longer but then I like ending it here and chapter two will have '_Wednesday_'.  
Again, no pairings in this fic. Not even Pein x Konan.o_0.


End file.
